The fight to victory
by pretty in Rose red
Summary: There have been a lot of fan docs about the H.G. so I decided to do one. I wanted to be different thought so this in Cloves pov. Almost the whole time. Plz help me make this story better, this is only my second fanfiction.Rated T for violence that may occur later.
1. The beginning

_I always thought, how cool would it be if the hunger games was in another characters pov. So I decided to do a HG story in cloves pov. Please don't hate it! This will start with the introduction and the reaping, next chapter I will start at the capital. Enjoy!_

 _-line break-_

 _ **everyone thinks that district 2 has everything. But in reality every district has their own problems. District 2's main problem is space and food, though not as bad as 12. Clove had always pityd 12 for they had almost nothing, even though she would never admit it. But along with the districts problems every person had personal flaws. Cloves was that she was a total warrior on the outside, but a little soft on the inside, and that can be dangerous in battle. Especially if she was a career. Whatcha with her luck would happen. The reaping was in 5 hours and it would be an understatement to say she was scared. Now to present time.**_

Clove was sitting by the fountain in her favorite garden, which is on the west side of 2 and lays 15 minutes away from her house. She would usually be training in the "center of all sports" facilities but with today's nerves she could barely hold a knife, let alone throw one acutely.

So to calm the nerves she would listen to the water fall over the side of each of the three landings before falling into the large bowl at the bottom. No one ever went to the gardens anymore, mostly because of the reputation that district 2 has with the hunger games. Everyone is training year round trying to improve their skills so that they can volunteer.

It was 3:30 pm by her watch and decided to go home and change into the reaping attire that her mom got for her. When she got home she found a royal blue sparkling almost knee length dress with black heels that were a little longer than kitten heels laying on her bed. She quickly changed and did her hair into a bun, not her usual style but it matched perfectly with the dress. The dress complemented her skin tone, and made her eyes pop, wile making them look darker. Needless to say she looked beautiful and fearless and deadly at the same time.

Clove quickly left the house to the main square for the reaping. She had got in line and did all the forms of identification she had to and was soon off to her designated spot. The escort ( _does anyone know the district 2 escort's name?) finely went up to the podium and did the introduction speech and how district 13 rebelled. After about 20 minutes she heard the words she dreaded the most," and now for the reaping!"_

Cloves hands were shaking so badly that her friend Cally had to hold them to stop them. Granted clove only had her name in the bowl a couple of times, but not compared to some who had their name in 5 or 6 times. When the escort finally announced that the girls would go first, Clove got so scared. But it was even worse when she heard the name.

"Clove"

-line break-

 ** _Hi again, i have no idea what happens with the text so if it's off I am so sorry, I also have a few questions. 1, does anyone know cloves last name. 2, what is the escorts name. 3, can you tell me how to improve my story?_**

 ** _Also to see if you read this comment your favorite animal. Mines a white tiger._**


	2. The train

Cloves pov.

I was sitting on the train to the capital, fearing the day that was comming upon fast. I would have to be the last one alive in that arena, otherwise my mom might die of tears. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat realesed me from my daydream. I looked for the source, it was Cato my district partner.

"What" I replied

" we will be at the capital in 20 minutes" he replied, then left.

( line break)

Cato's pov.

She was just sitting there, staring off in space. I knew that she was thinking of her mom, probably everyone in district 2 was. Her mom may have been very strong woman but ever sense the accident she became weaker. I knew that clove had to survive the Hunger Games. I cleared my throat and she looked around for the source, then she saw me.

" what" she replied.

" we will be at the capital in 20 minutes" I stated, then left.

That's when I silently ( to myself) promised clove that I was going to keep her safe, and make her win these dreadful games.

Line break

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it is short. Please comment what you think could make it better and/ or how you think I should end. Should this story follow the books or be different?

QOTC: who is your favorite hunger games character?

My answer: Obviously Clove


End file.
